Acceptance
by DuskMaiden1995
Summary: After peace has been achieved between Hoshido and Nohr with the defeat of the invisible army and Anankos, rebuilding the wreckage of war has started to take shape. Though for two survivors of the war they're fighting new battle on their own. One of acceptance.


It has been a couple of years since Corrin led her army to Valla and defeated Anankos. Shortly after victory had been claimed, Azura had made Corrin the New Queen of Valla with Rhajat as her Queen Consort.

The first few months had been hepatic to say the least. Trying to rebuild Valla took priority, thankfully with the combined forces of Hoshido and Nohr it wasn't nearly as a hassle.

As peace bloomed across the three kingdoms, so did the friendships between the Kingdoms and in some cases even romance. Mortal enemies turned into lovers. Retailer found love with his serving Lord. Even the children of the heroes had grown a strong connection between one another.

Now in her late teens, one such heroine was facing an even greater battle. One of acceptance.

* * *

"Are you sure, our Moms are gonna be cool with us." Selkie asked worryingly as she curled her tail around Kana's leg.

Kana didn't answer... She couldn't look her in her beautiful eyes. She was so scared.

"I-I don't know how to say this... But I don't know." The Valla Princess couldn't help but feel her hands tremble as they held tightly to Selkie's.

They were both scared. Both scared of the prospect of their Mom's abandoning then. Becoming the black-sheep of their family

Thankfully weren't alone. Selkie's adopted sister Velouria, was with them. Trying to help them think of how to speak to their parents. Ever the loving and caring Princess of Hoshido, Sakura adopted both Velouria and Selkie when both of their parents had passed away during the war.

They were all in the young Princess's room as her Mother Corrin and Sakura were talking in the private audience chamber. Corrin and Azura met with the advisors and the local nobles to help guide Valla into a brighter future for everyone.

Kana's other Mother Rhajat, usually spent her time away from the rich nobles and focused on her own methods of trying to improve the lives of her Kingdom.

With Corrin crowned as Queen of Valla she has a lot on her mind, rebuilding Valla, a lot of mouths to feed for her kingdom, maintaining the peace between Nohr and Hoshido. This... This... Kana fears will probably tip her over the edge.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. Queen Corrin and Mom are two of the nicest people we know." Velouria said as her tail swished from left to right.

Velouria turned to face the Princess. Her Wolfskin ears stood atop her head.

"Seriously, Kana. Your Mom is married to a woman. Queen Corrin loves Miss Rhajat, so why should you guys be different."

She then turned to Selkie.

"As for you, sis. I don't think Mom has a hateful bone in her body, so there's no way she's gonna be angry at you guys."

Kana lowered her eyes away from the two sisters and towards her hands.

_Still... Even though Mama married Mommy. I can't help but feel like they'll be angry at me. And that scares me. I don't want Mama to be hate me. I just want someone to love me for who I like._

"Selkie, Velouria, are you girls hungry?" Selkie's and Velouria's Mom knocked on the Princess's door.

"I'll have Felicia and Flora whip something up for you too Kana if you want anything." Corrin's voice echoed from behind the door.

Simultaneously, both Kana and Selkie jumped on contact with the knocking of the door. Nervously, they stared at the door, then back to each other, both looking incredibly scared.

"Here's your chance. Now move it you two." Velouria spoke as she jumped from Kana's bed and walked towards the door to open it.

On the other side of the door, revealed Corrin and Sakura. Corrin was in her outfit that reminds Kana of what her Aunt Azura wore. It was a porcelain raiment wrap, draped with blue shawls with a slit down the middle, revealing her left leg and her bare feet. On top of her long, flowing, ashen hair was a small white veil signalling her as the Queen of Valla.

Sakura on the other hand was wearing a special formal Kimono that she wears when greeting other nobles from across the land.

"Good evening your Highness." Velouria bowed politely. "Hi Mother. Princess Kana and Selkie want to talk to you about something. It's important."

Corrin and Sakura glanced at Velouria, slightly confused, but still glanced at Selkie and the young Princess.

Selkie squeeze tightly to Kana's as they glanced at each other nervously.

Kana eventually nodded her head, signalling she was ready.

_Okay... Here we go._

"M-Mama..."

"M-Mother..."

"C-Can we talk to you for a minute. I-It's important." The Princess asked as she grabbed tightly to Selkie's hand.

Corrin nodded her head and walked into her daughter's room with Sakura in tow. "Of course, my little dragon."

Corrin and Sakura both walked over towards us and sat on both sides of Kana's bed. Corrin on my left and Sakura on Selkie's right.

"Jakob!" Corrin called out, and in an instant, he appeared barrelling through the Princess's door.

"Yes, your Highness?" Jakob said bowing curiously.

"Can you take Selkie, Sakura and Velouria to my quarters until we have our chat." The Queen asked and in any instant her Butler obliged.

"Of course, your Highness." Jakob bowed once more, before turning to Sakura and indicating towards the door. "Please follow me."

Sakura nodded her head and scooped up Selkie by her shoulders, with one arm tucked under her legs. "When Rhajat returns from visiting Orochi and Hayato, I'll send her to you."

Corrin smiled gleefully. "Thank you, sister."

With one last glance at the family, Velouria mouthed 'You've got this' before she walked away with her family, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Soon it was only the two of them. Corrin had sat at the head of her daughter's bed, pulling her into her chest, her hand ruffling the young princess's hair. They sat together for an hour before any of them spoke, but that silence was needed to think about what she was gonna say.

"Now what's got you and Selkie so anxious and scared?" Corrin asked as she squeezed tightly around her daughter's stomach.

But all of that extra time thinking went out the window.

_U-Umm... How do I do this?_

"U-Umm... Well uh-"

_This is way harder than I thought it would be..._

If by some miracle, we both heard another knock, then a familiar face appeared through the opened door.

"Hey Rhaj, Kana wants to ask us something." Corrin said as she squeezed tightly.

Rhajat didn't say a word, she just smiled and walked over, sitting at the foot of her daughter's bed.

"Umm... H-How's Selkie?"

"She's cuddling up with Sakura, but I don't think they've spoken yet." Rhajat said rubbing the side of Kana's legs. "What's with you two?"

_What do I say?_

"Did you guys have a fight?" Corrin asked.

"What?! No!" Kana shook her head, but then grew nervous again.

_You can do this Kana. You're doing this for yourself and Selkie._

"Actually, I-I think the total opposite of that. I-I l-l-like h-her. I-I-I like h-her a l-lot..."

Immediately, after confessing that to her parents no less, she felt her entire face boil over.

_There I said it. It's now out and in the open, but I'm just as scared now than I was before._

"Okay."

"I mean I like her just like Mama likes Mommy."

"Okay."

"I know that you two love each other and you're both girls, but I was so scared how you would react."

"Kana."

"Like I know how the other parents look at you both. Like you're some disgusting things."

"Kana."

"But I want to be with Selkie. And if it means going through that with her then so be it."

"Kana."

"And I know the visiting nobles have been talking about an heir, but with my feelings for Selkie that kind throws that out the window."

"Kana!"

_Oh... Mama was trying to get my attention?_

"Oh, sorry Mama. Was there something you wanted to say?" Kana asked finally calming down as she felt Corrin tug tightly to her stomach and as her chin rested atop her head.

Though before Corrin could answer, Rhajat started to laugh.

"Mommy, what so funny?"

"Nothing." After a few seconds, Rhajat had calmed down. "Nothing, my little dragon. Just that your Mama was the same way when she confessed her love to me."

At that moment, Corrin tensed up around her daughter's stomach. Kana looked up at her Mother and saw her cheeks were tinted bright red.

"Rhajat... Please don't."

"When your Mama first asked me out, she used to babble on about how much she likes me. She was so nervous and embarrassed that she hid in her treehouse for hours afterwards. She had to get her sisters to pull her out in the open."

At this, Kana looked up at Mama as her cheeks turned from the normal pale pigment of her skin tone to bright red.

"Really Mama!?" She asked wondering, but then she thought about Mama's family...

_Gods... Why am I being so stupid. Mama often says that Aunt Hinoka and Aunt Camilla are together. Uncle Leo and Uncle Niles are happily married... So why should Selkie and I be different._

_Still..._

_What about Valla... It still needs heirs to inherit the throne when Mama and Mommy pass on. Selkie and I can't do that if we're together._

Kana then snapped herself from her thoughts as she felt her Mommy rub her legs again.

"Kana, come on talk to us... Please." Rhajat pleaded.

After taking a deep breath to compose herself, the young Princess hastily nodded her head.

"Hmm... W-What did they say? Y-Your family... Uh... When you told them about you and M-Mommy?"

"Oh uh... Hmm... Ryoma and Xander were against it initially, but I think they were only looking out for me. Leo and Takumi were a little distant to us, but Niles and Oboro managed to change their minds. Camilla, Hinoka, Sakura and Elise on the other hand were all overjoyed. I think they were just happy that I was happy, but they really like your Mommy."

"And if they didn't, I'm sure one of my hex's would fix that." Rhajat spoke wiping the tears away from her daughter's face.

"Rhaj, behave... Please. For Kana." Corrin scolded.

"Oh, alright. No more hexing your brothers and sisters. That you know of." Rhajat whispered the last part so only herself and Kana could hear.

Kana laughed to herself, but lowered her head, her smile completely gone, but replaced with hope in her eyes. "So... You're not mad? Or angry? Or gonna disown me?"

"Why would we do that?" Corrin spoke patting her daughter on her head.

Rhajat pulled Kana from her wife and pulled her daughter into her own chest and started to rub her back. "You mean the world to us, Kana. You honestly think we would just abandon you? We would never do that."

Kana nodded her head into her Mother's chest, wiping her tears away. "I know that now... Thank you Mama... Mommy."

Corrin reached over and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Remember, we love you and nothing is gonna change that, alright."

Kana nodded her head silently, then looked up at Rhajat and then back to Corrin. "So, you both approve of Selkie?"

"Of course. As long as she makes you happy, then that's all that matters to us." The Queen said to her daughter wiping away the remainder of her daughter's tears.

Kana then raised her head to look at Rhajat. "As long as she promises to never hurt you or not to push you into something, you're not comfortable with, then you can still see her."

Immediately, Kana's face lit up with happiness and excitement. "Thank you, Mama! Thank you, Mommy!"

Kana then jumped from her bed and ran to her door, but before she could open it, she was immediately tackled to the floor by her would-be lover, her tail swishing in the air.

"Kana! Kana! Mother said we can date! What did your Mama say?"

Surprising Rhajat, Corrin and Selkie, Kana leaned forward and captured Selkie's lips with her own, causing herself and the Kitsune to blush heavily.

"I-I-Is that a-a yes?" The blushing Kitsune asked.

Kana smiled freely. "Of course. We should go and tell Velouria the good news."

"Yeah." Selkie enthusiastically nodded her head and jumped off of Kana. With help from Selkie, the two got up and walked, hand in hand, leaving the two Queens alone.

"Reminds you of us, doesn't it?" Rhajat spoke, moving to sit near her wife.

"We were about as nervous as they were, yeah." Corrin spoke as she pulled her wife into a hug.

"I'm just glad she's happy." Rhajat sighed into the hug.

"Hmm."

The two stayed together like that for a couple of minutes till Corrin sighed again.

"I should go... There's a lot of requests from the Kingdom that need handling, then there's a lot to set up for the ball next month."

Rhajat got up from her daughter's bed, holding out her hand.

"Do you require a hand, my Queen?" Rhajat asked with a smirk growing on her face.

"What are you planning?" Corrin asked, not liking her Wife's smirk.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The Diviner said as the smirk grew wider. She then pulled her wife to her feet, planting a kiss onto her lips.

"I love you, my Queen." Rhajat spoke lovingly.

"I love you too, my Queen." Corrin replied as she returned the kiss.


End file.
